


Persuasion

by MidnightTyper



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, dom calanthe, sub tissaia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTyper/pseuds/MidnightTyper
Summary: Tissaia is sent by the brotherhood to convince Calanthe not to attack a neighbouring kingdom, but things quickly take a turn for the more explicit.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Tissaia de Vries
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Witcher

“Why not?” Calanthe demanded an answer. She was placated in her throne room, donning an elegant purple gown, guards practically swarming the room for good reason. Tissaia De Vries had been sent by the brotherhood to convince the Queen not to attack a neighbouring kingdom. She currently stood opposite the Queen, wearing a long, light-blue dress.  
“It would begin a great war throughout the north, your majesty,” She answered calmly, knowing that angering the great lioness of Cintra could turn quickly into a death sentence.  
“Are you suggesting I’m incapable of defending my kingdom in a war?” Calanthe had an almost dangerous glint in her eye, lust for the sorceress before her veiled within the look.  
“Of course not, your majesty, but if the other kingdoms were to be vanquished that would soon cause disarray to this entire continent,”

Calanthe appeared pensieve for a brief moment before instructing, “Guards leave us,”  
“But she’s a witch, your majesty,” One protested, before wilting under the death glares sent his way by both women.  
“I’m more than capable of looking after myself, evidently unlike you. Now leave! And that means all of you!” She waited for the door to close heavily behind the final knight before turning her penetrating gaze back to the rectoress of Aretuza.

“Why were you sent in the first place, rectoress? I was under the impression you had a school to run,”  
“The brotherhood sent me, I had little choice in the matter, your majesty,” Tissaia responded.  
“What would the council’s actions be if I were to commence war?”  
“I can’t say for sure, your majesty. Some may wish to exact force against you, whilst others may join your crusade. Most, I predict, would simply turn a blind eye to the events however,”  
“And yourself?” Calanthe inquired with a smirk across her face.  
“As stated, I have a school to run, so I would not partake on either side,”  
“Now I wonder what could be done to change that,” Calanthe mused out loud, an even dirtier smirk appearing. Tissaia felt her cheeks grow a light shade of pink, her want for the Queen before her slowly building.

“I won’t change my mind, your majesty. I have a school to run rather than fight in a pointless war that could easily be prevented,” Tissaia spoke firmly, despite feeling her opposition quickly fading as she began to want Calanthe more and more.  
“I know you’re lying,” Calanthe informed her, her eyes glinting in lust, “You know there are consequences for lying to me, do you not?”  
“And what are they, your majesty?”  
“Ones I’m sure you’ll be very happy with,” Calanthe spoke firmly as she stepped from her throne and moved around to stand above Tissaia.

The sorceress has little time to react before she felt firm lips pressing harshly against her own as Calanthe began to lead them over to the stone wall, happy she’d sent her guards away. Tissaia got over her surprise and kissed the queen back, albeit gentler.  
“You can leave if you wish with no consequence,” Calanthe informed Tissaia, not wanting her to endure it simply because she was royalty, however Tissaia didn’t move from the other woman.  
“Then it wouldn’t be much of a punishment, my queen,” Tissaia murmured lustily.

“Oh so it’s a punishment you want,” Calanthe teased as observed Tissaia’s slightly flushed cheeks. Tissaia magiced their clothes away before attempting to take control of the situation. Calanthe quickly put a stop to that by pushing her back against the stone wall, her physical strength little match for Tissaia’s. She observed the round breasts in front of her, not appearing to have aged a day in decades. Her eyes trailed further down, past her abdomen before coming to rest on the treasure trove between her legs. Her breath hitched slightly before her eyes rose to meet Tissaia.  
“Does my body please your majesty?” The sorceress teased lightly as she observed Calanthe’s toned and slightly scarred body with similar interest.  
“It does indeed,” Calanthe murmured before leaning down and pressing her lips against the brunette’s porcelain neck, nipping slightly as she marked the sorceress’ body. Tissaia let out a slight gasp at the queen’s actions. 

Her gasps increased as Calanthe’s gentle hand reached down her stomach to get to her bare cunt. She swiped a finger through her folds as she stepped backwards to observe the woman in front of her react. The finger travelled upwards to rub and pinch the clit with mastered experience she’d gained over the years. Tissaia began to moan, the thought of submitting for anyone had never flitted through her mind before in her life, let alone against a stone wall, but it certainly seemed to be a good position at the current time.

Tissaia bit back the groan as Calanthe’s finger left her. She gasped slightly to regain some breath.  
“You’re beautiful,” Calanthe informed her matter of factly as she took in the sight of the woman above her.  
“Thank you, your majesty, your beauty is brilliant to behold as well,”  
Calanthe smirked at the comment before leaning down so her face was between her legs. Before Tissaia realised what was happening, the queen began to caress the stub lightly with her tongue, biting lightly every so often.

One hand kept Tissaia’s thighs apart as the other one found its way to her entrance. She swiped the fingers between the folds once more to create lubricant before slowly entering two fingers. Tissaia let out a moan above her as her hands found the queen’s brunette locks, holding her head where it was positioned.

Calanthe continued her administrations, gradually quickening as she fucked the sorceress against the wall with a faster pace, her fingers moving in and out slickly. Tissaia kept her eyes shut, blocking out all sight of the bright throne room as her pleasure continuously increased.  
“Fuck!” She groaned as Calanthe hit her g-spot. Calanthe took the hint and continued to hit that spot as she lapped at her clit with even more intensity.

It didn’t take much longer for Tissaia’s thighs to lock around Calanthe’s head as she hit her climax, shaking slightly as her cries of pleasure echoed around the stone walls. Calanthe removed her juice soaked fingers but continued to lap at her clit as she allowed the sorceress to ride it out above her. Tissaia stumbled slightly away from the queen as she panted for breath.

“I won’t be going to war, you’ll be pleased to know,” Calanthe announced as she checked over the woman before her.  
“I’ll be sure to let the brotherhood know of your decision,” Tissaia answered as she magiced their clothes back.  
“Are you not telling them of how you convinced me? I’m sure Stregobor would love to know, what with the women he’s always keeping around,” Calanthe teased as she searched for her goblet of ale.  
“I will not be telling him of any of this,” Tissaia answered evenly, “Apart from your change of heart,”  
“Alright. Well if there’s any other matters you need to resolve with myself, don’t hesitate to get in touch,” Calanthe informed her with a smirk as she took a gulp of the alcohol. Tissaia nodded her agreeal before teleporting back to Aretuza, leaving the queen to bring her guards back into the room as if nothing had occurred.


End file.
